Emerald and Hazel
by soccerhaley
Summary: James loves Lily. Lily hates James. James shows his love for Lily by playing pranks on her. Lily retaliates with hexes and verbal insults. Add a non-serious Sirius and a wise Remus to play matchmaker and what do you get? My fanfic!
1. One Week

Summary: James loves Lily. Lily hates James. James shows his love for Lily by playing pranks on her. Lily retaliates with hexes and verbal insults. Add a non-serious Sirius and a wise Remus to play matchmaker and what do you get? My fanfic!

* * *

Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K Rowling!!! I, therefore, do not own Harry Potter or anything mentioned in Harry Potter!

* * *

_"Don't part with your illusions. When they are gone you may still exist, but you have ceased to live." -Mark Twain_

A seventeen-year old girl sat upon an ancient wooden stool, scribbling furiously with a quill and parchment. Every now and then small screams of frustration escaped her lips as the redheaded beauty proofread her assignment.

"I can't believe McGonagall assigned this atrocious essay! Ugh! How I despise Transfiguration!" the young woman exclaimed while throwing her quill down with disgust.

Now, if any normal person saw her, they would have sent the prospering teen to the funny farm! For indeed, this young woman was not "normal;" she was a witch attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In fact, this seventeen-year old had never been called "normal" in either worlds—muggle or wizardry—since the day she turned eleven; since the day she received the letter that demented her older sister's opinion of her, and created a whole new opinion of herself. This "abnormal" witch was called Lily Evans.

Thankfully Lily was saved of her torment of homework by the screeching of her older sister's yelling through Lily's impeccably clean door, "Hey Freak! Get your abnormal butt down here! Mom called a family meeting!"

"I'm coming Tuna-breath! No reason to get your panties in a twist!" Lily yelled back to Petunia. Lily then proceeded down the spiraling staircase into the kitchen, all the while muttering to herself, "Great, just great. By some lucky chance I was saved from the torture of finishing that awful assignment, only to be confronted by Petunia, a torture ten times worse than anything related to Transfiguration! Well, I can't say the big guy up there doesn't have a twisted sense of humor."

When Lily arrived in the kitchen, she grabbed a piece of toast right after it popped out of the toaster and plopped down in the chair furthest away from Petunia. After nibbling a bit on the toast, Lily's emerald eyes fixated onto her mother and asked, "So why did you call a family meeting?"

Her mother, Rose Evans, glanced at Lily's father, Steve Evans, silently telling him to answer instead. Mr. Evans answered, "Lily, Petunia, we are tired of hearing you two bickering all the time! Petunia, Lily is your younger sister! She never changed when she received that letter! There is no reason to call her the names you do! And Lily! Just because you sister says some mean things doesn't mean you have to retaliate with more insults! You two used to be the best of friends! A letter cannot change that! Therefore, your mother and I believe you two should have some quality bonding time together before the school year. You each may invite one friend over for the next week. However, you are meant to be together at all times. No separating to be with your friends! Do you both understand me?"

"Yes, Dad," the two young girls replied, eyes cast downwards.

After they were excused, Lily raced up the stairs to write to her best friend, Alice. Scrambling to retrieve her forgotten quill off the floor, she shoved her Transfiguration assignment away and wrote:

_Dear Alice,_

_Come quick! Mom and Dad are forcing Tuna and I to have quality sister time! Luckily they consented to inviting a friend over, perhaps they know the outcome if Tuna and I were locked in a room for a week together. One whole week! Can you believe it? You simply **MUST** come! I won't be able to survive without you! PLEASE say you'll come!_

_Anxiously awaiting your reply,_

_Lily_

Lily scanned her letter quickly and then beckoned her owl, Galadriel, to her. The tawny bird opened one cerulean eye and blinked out her. Galadriel then sleepily glided onto Lily's disorganized desk and looked at her owner pointedly as if to say "What?" Lily then tied her letter onto her beloved owl's skinny leg and whispered, "I know, I know. You were sleeping, and I should be murdered for waking you at the ungodly hour of noon, but can you give this to Alice? I'll get you some lunch for when you return." Galadriel flew onto Lily's shoulder and affectionately bit her ear and then proceeded albeit lazily through the open window.

After gazing after her owl, Lily tumbled into her fluffy bed for a well-deserved nap. After all, Transfiguration homework by itself is enough to tire a teenaged witch. Add the horrible notion of spending an entire week with her dreadful sister, and Lily was one tired witch! Therefore, it did not take long for her subconscious to take control and for her to peacefully slip into a dreamlike state.

**

* * *

**

**So, what do you guys think? This is my first fanfic, but don't go easy on me! Critisize or praise, just no flames, please! Tell me if you think I should continue with the story! It's 2:35 AM right now and this fanfic is the outcome of my insomnia right now so it might not make any sense! Sorry! I'll take a look later and perhaps make it coherent when I'm fully awake! **


	2. Day One: Part One

Summary: James loves Lily. Lily hates James. James shows his love for Lily by playing pranks on her. Lily retaliates with hexes and verbal insults. Add a non-serious Sirius and a wise Remus to play matchmaker and what do you get? My fanfic!

* * *

Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K Rowling!!! I, therefore, do not own Harry Potter or anything mentioned in Harry Potter!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**XLynex:** Thanks so much for your review! You were actually my first! :) I think I will continue this story! lol

**Lils-X:** Awww thanks for the compliment! I'm so used to writing essays in class, and staying within the strict confines, it feels eerie and relieving at the same time to just let loose! lol To tell you the truth, I think after about two years reading fanfic, you start to pick up on the styles people write. I'm seriously winging this completely but I'm glad you enjoy it!

**Vickiicky:** Thanks! I know how eager I always am for new chapters to come so I'll try to keep the chapters coming (as fast as my fingers can fly over the keyboard, and as long as school allows!)

**Telwyn Dubois:** Wow. Simply wow! You have no idea how much it means to me that you reviewed! I hold you in high esteem due to your incredible writing! Thank you!

**Pigwidgeon188:** Thanks, Kristen! I know, I'm going to try to update as much as I can! One thing I probably won't do is write an author's note as a chapter! I always am disappointed when I get an author's alert only to read someone's excuses for not writing! I don't want excuses, I want the story! Lol As for James, you'll just have to wait! So no, being a friend of the author doesn't has its perks this time! Sorry, Crooty!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Day One: Part One**

_Some cause happiness wherever they go; others, whenever they go. - Oscar Wilde_

Faint, miniscule rays of sunlight streamed into Lily's room, causing shadows to dance to an unheard rhythm, as she groggily opened her emerald eyes. Yes, the sun itself was hardly up, yet Lily Elizabeth Evans was awake. Why, you may ask? Well, it was just one of those mysteries of the world; you can ask as many times as your heart desires without receiving a definite and exact answer every time—like how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop? Some attempt to answer the popular and, thus, annoying question via scientifically or pure guessing, but what it all comes down to is this; the world may never know. Well Lily's uncanny sleeping habits were just one of those questions where you may never know the exact answer. At any rate, the young witch stretched her sore muscles lazily while swinging two dead weights she liked to call "legs" off the warm bed. Still in a dream-like state, Lily gazed longingly outside where a kaleidoscope of colors crept through the misty clouds. It might have been her imagination, but the clouds seemed to drift together in a pattern of some sort; yes, Lily vaguely saw an outline of a person's face; the wispy clouds took the form of oval shaped glasses peering down at her, and, for a moment lost in time, Lily felt as if her soul was being unearthed. She felt completely free and rejuvenated, a feeling she had often, yet not this strong. Then, all too soon, the puffy clouds swirled and evolved into a menacing, dark figure; on its right side, a gigantic serpent slithered, and on its left side, a slimy rat sneaked around, almost as if it was desperately trying to hide from its "master's" cloak. Lily immediately shook her head and the mysterious balls of fluff returned to their delicate sunrise. As if awakened from a trance, Lily stepped away from the window and started to prepare for the horrible day, all the while muttering, "Stop daydreaming! You need a clear mind if you're going to be dealing with Tuna for an entire week. Even with Alice coming, it shall prove to be difficult, especially since Tuna was allowed to invite a friend. With my luck, Alice and I will be stuck with Tuna and one of her annoying little minions that clings to her every word and bitches about everything." Sighing as she finished the last touches to her makeup, Lily's face took on a look of determination as she fiercely whispered, "Bring on the week of hell."

Lily slowly walked down the winding staircase, as if preparing for her doom. Silently she wished with all her might that Alice had miraculously came and did not wake her. Unfortunately, as Lily's petite foot came in contact with the final stair, she did not find Alice's plump, yet cute, face beaming to see her. Instead, to Lily's utter astonishment and disgust, she encountered a red face of a fat—no, scratch that—humongous man wearing a tacky purple suit with yellow buttons that were about to burst open. If Lily were not so repulsed by the walrus-like man standing in front of her, she would have burst out laughing at his ridiculous clothing. As it were, Lily's face contorted to a mix of disappointment, disgust, and amusement, which Lily believed was a rather odd mix. "Then again," Lily thought amusedly, "the look on my face for a brief moment is almost identical to Petunia's horse-like face all the time!"

"Ah, speak of the devil," Lily murmured, as Petunia's scrawny body flew into view.

"This," Petunia said snootily, "is my boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. His father owns a prosperous drilling company, and when Vernon is old enough, he shall take over the business, isn't that right, Vernie?"

"It certainly is my darling. Sweetums dearest, you forgot to introduce me to your stunning sister," Vernon squeaked as his squinty eyes stared lustfully at Lily's body.

"I'm Lily, and I'd prefer it if you would look at my face, not my body, like the repulsing pig/walrus you are. You know, usually when I'm introduced to someone, I would extend my hand, but I honestly don't think you are worth it. I also don't wish to scrub my hand vigorously with soap for the next year," Lily spat angrily.

Vernon, about to reply with most likely a not-so-witty remark, was struck down as a soot-covered figure tumbled out of the fireplace. Vernon, being the wimp that he is, screamed in a high-pitched voice, much to Lily's chagrin. However, as Petunia stooped over to brush Vernon off, Lily finally recognized the dirty figure to be her dearest friend, and at the moment, savior.

"ALICE!" Lily screamed.

"LILY!" the soot-covered Alice mockingly screamed back though a bright smile was painted on her face.

The two kindred spirits embraced in a friendly hug, as Lily whispered, "You came! You came! Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

After a few sentimental seconds, the two magical friends split apart and turned to face Petunia and Vernon. "Alice, this is Vernon, Tuna-breath's ickle boyfriend," Lily stated to Alice, and then murmured, "he's a muggle, too." And then, as if Lily were just learning this fact as well, her face contorted into one of panic, as she reached for her wand. However, this movement did not go pass Petunia's beady eyes as she threw herself across her boyfriend and exclaimed, "No! Don't you dare point that w-w—stick—at Vernon! I won't let you corrupt him with your freakish ways, I just won't!"

Surprised at her sister's display of emotion, Lily said, "I was only going to erase his mind from this event. I didn't think you would want him to know about my "abnormal" ways and my "crack-pot" school!"

"Vernon and I plan to get married anyway. I might as well tell him about you now, as to prepare him for your craziness," Petunia haughtily said.

"Tell me what," Vernon questioned.

"You are about to find out, follow me, Sweetums," Petunia softly ordered as she led him to the kitchen.

"Well, this looks like we're going to have a splendid week together. Simply splendid!" Alice exclaimed sarcastically.

"Thank Merlin you are here, Alice. Thank Merlin."

"Actually," Alice said thoughtfully, "you can thank Dumbledore. I was actually staying at Hogwarts for the summer—feels like bloody house arrest to be honest. He was the one who allowed me to come; I haven't been allowed to go anywhere since summer started."

"What? Why are you staying at Hog—wait a tic! Did you just curse?!" Lily asked in astonishment. "Now I'm really worried! Come sit down with me and tell me what's happened! It's not like we don't have time, with Petunia explaining an entire world to a retarded muggle, all the while adding tidbits and bloody insults about me!"

Alice nodded and obediently sat down next to her friend, who immediately wrapped her arms around Alice's shoulders, letting the warmth spread over her.

* * *

**HAHA! Cliffy! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! It's a first… lol Don't worry, I promise I'll update again soon. I actually feel satisfied with this entry since I'm more awake… it's only 10:23PM right now! Lol but school is starting tomorrow so I really must get some rest. Please review! You have no idea how much it means! I regret every time I've passed the review button after reading an author's story! Each review fills you with such warmth and pride in you and your story, and you feel so accomplished, really! I feel awful that I've deprived all these authors out of the extra spurt of happiness they need! I'm reviewing all the time now! **

**Nighty-night,**

**Haley**


End file.
